Straight Vanilla
by Lynsey Schadegg
Summary: Regular, warms on contact, or flavored? Part of the Boy Toy Series, sequel to "Like You Want It." Sephiroth/Cloud. Warnings: AU, yaoi


Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Porn, AU

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or its characters. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: Regular, warms on contact, or flavored?

"You're sure you're feeling up to this?"

Cloud paused in sucking vampire-like on Sephiroth's neck to look had him disbelievingly. He rolled his hips into Sephiroth's thigh to demonstrate just how hard he was. "I think I'm about as 'up' as I get."

Sephiroth laughed and fisted his hands in blond spikes. "You're such a little bitch."

The blond smiled knowingly. "You love it."

"Of course I do," Sephiroth said with a toss of his head. He used his grip on Cloud's middle to bring the blond higher and the hand in his hair to mash their lips together.

Cloud moaned heavily into the kiss, hands groping any part of Sephiroth's body he could reach from his current position. Frustrated with the clothing in his way, the smaller man struggled until he was sat back on his feet. He immediately attacked Sephiroth's shirt, popping the buttons of in his haste to remove it.

It was just an hour earlier that Cloud had been discharged from the hospital with a clean bill of health. The blond had eagerly asked if he was cleared for 'strenuous activity' to which the doctor replied:

"Of what kind?"

"The moaning, sweating, panting, contorting kind."

Blushing, the doctor had cleared his throat. "Don't put too much pressure on your chest and you should be fine."

"You hear that, Seph? That means I get to be on top!"

Sephiroth had blushed almost as much as the doctor and pinched Cloud's arm.

"Ouch! Bastard. I didn't mean that I'd be pummeling your ass. I meant that we should do like-Ouch! Stop it!" Cloud punched Sephiroth's arm after he was pinched again.

It wasn't much later that they'd arrived at the Icicle Inn Condominium Complex and made it up to their unit in a haze of curses, kisses, and dirty language. Cloud's bags were thrown to the wayside and lips were immediately called into play as the door slammed behind them. They'd rest here a few more days before traveling back to Midgar.

Cloud planned to use that time to sex up the greatest warrior on the planet.

They somehow made it to the bedroom, leaving a line of clothing from the front door across the living room and down the hall ending with Cloud's pants at the foot of the bed.

"Seriously, you've done this before, right?" Cloud asked, pushing the bigger man to the bed and straddling his hips.

"I've done it enough to know what goes where," Sephiroth replied, groaning as Cloud's ass made contact with his already-straining cock.

Cloud smirked at the noise and drew another one with a long, slow grind downward. "You know that I can make this the best sex of your life, right? I can make every kinky fantasy you've ever had come true. I can-"

Sephiroth grasped Cloud's sides and flipped them over. It was so quick Cloud hardly realized what had happened, and the bigger man was so gentle that the blond didn't feel a twinge of pain as he suddenly found himself on his back and covered with the larger body.

"Can I make love to you?" Sephiroth asked, lips brushing Cloud's.

The blond was startled into speechlessness. He'd never been asked that before.

"I…ya. I suppose." Cloud smiled, not his usual sexy smirk but a warm, content and happy twitch of lips that Sephiroth echoed. "Just don't collapse your heavy ass on top of me. Doctor's orders, remember?"

Just like that the urgency they'd felt seemed to disappear. It was suddenly slow, like the air was thick and they couldn't move except for meandering, soft movements.

Sephiroth's big hand trailed down Cloud's side, fingers finding the little trailing edges of the scars that wrapped around from the almost-crystalline pattern of old injuries on his back. He caressed each one, flicking his fingers over the raised flesh which caused Cloud's hips to push up into his.

"Feel good?"

Cloud nodded and latched onto Sephiroth's throat.

Sephiroth groaned and brought one hand all the way down to grasp a slender pelvis. He shifted until Cloud's legs were spread around his own hips, and gently encouraged the blond to lift into him. Cocks brushed lightly at first, then for long, slow drags across each other.

"We're gonna be raw at this rate," Cloud laughed, and turned a little to reach the fancy bedside table. He drew open the drawer and paused. "Regular, warms on contact, or flavored? I also have cinnamon if you're feeling adventurous."

Sephiroth looked puzzled and cocked his head. "What?"

"Lube. What kind do you want?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I don't have a preference," Cloud laughed, gnawing a little on a defined jaw. "Take your pick."

"Do you have…oil?"

Cloud pulled back a little and kissed Sephiroth's lips. "You're such a romantic fuck." The blond turned a little to reach into the drawer and pulled out a clear, plastic bottle that contained an amber liquid. "It smells like roses," Cloud laughed, snapping open the top and pouring some into his cupped palm. "Just for idealists like you," he teased.

Sephiroth smiled and kissed Cloud's soft lips as the blond reached between them slicked them both. The oil was soft and warm on their skin, and the next rub between them was smooth and satisfying.

Each thrust was so slow they could feel every inch of soft skin and hard muscle.

"You're really fucking hung, you know that?" the blond purred.

The silver haired man smirked. "Having doubts?"

Cloud threw back his head and laughed. "Unless you're going to shove that big fist of yours up my ass minus lube I'm not terribly worried."

Sephiroth looked puzzled. "Why in the world would I do that?"

The blond laughed so hard his whole body shook. "Oh, shit," he squeaked. "We're going to have to have major playtime sometime soon. Until then…why don't you make love to me, like you promised?"

"Mmm…" Sephiroth agreed and gently traced Cloud's newest scar with his tongue. "I think I can comply with that."

The bigger man reached for the oil again and coated his fingers. "How do you like it?" Sephiroth asked. His hand slowly traced down the side of Cloud's body, over his thigh and went straight for the goods.

The blond sighed as a thick, calloused finger plucked and pushed at his ass. "You know, I've never really thought about it. I've only just done what I'm told."

"Well, I guess we'll have to figure that out then, won't we?"

"Oh, this is going to be _fun_," Cloud smiled. "All sex, all the time, and all about _me_. Oh, _shit_-" the blond murmured as Sephiroth pushed the finger into him. "_Fuck_ you feel good."

"No more than you," Sephiroth groaned. Inside, Cloud was all heat and clenching muscles. _Strong_ muscles, that squeezed his finger in a vice grip. "Are you ok? You're so fucking tight."

Cloud shook his head, eyes half lidded and breathing hard. "I'm a trained whore, remember?" He closed his eyes and sighed, completely relaxing. The forceful clench around Sephiroth's finger loosened to almost nothing instantly. "I just…I guess it feels good…tight," the blond whispered, clenching his muscles again. "Aren't you proud of me? I already figured out something I like…"

Sephiroth shuddered. Holy _shit_ what had he gotten into?

"Are you ready for me then?" The warrior knew that he should take some more time to prepare the blond, but if the younger man liked it tight…

"Oh, ya. Oh, _fuck_ ya I'm ready."

The General slicked his cock until the oil dripped down his thighs, leaving trails of gleaming golden moisture on his pale skin. Before he could lay back down on his lover, Cloud flipped himself over to lay on his stomach with his legs parted around Sephiroth's knees. Blue eyes looked over a smooth shoulder. "Like this," the blond said and spread his legs a little farther.

Sephiroth swallowed. Oh, _fuck_.

He lowered himself onto the smaller man. With his chest flush against Cloud's back, the scars from the blond's skin rubbed against his skin and teased his nipples with their rough texture. The General thrust his cock in the crease of Cloud's ass. The supple muscles clenched and Cloud groaned and thrust back.

"Hurry. Hurry please," Cloud begged. "Stop with the fucking teasing."

Sephiroth pinned the smaller body hard underneath him, in the back of his mind still aware of the blond's delicate chest. "Alright," Sephiroth whispered into Cloud's ear. "Alright," he repeated even softer. He stretched one arm upward to tangle his fingers with Cloud's, and the other went between them to grasp his slippery cock. The slick made it a little finicky to press himself inside, but once he got the right angle and pushed just right…

The plump head of his sex parted Cloud's sphincter and opened him wide before plunging to the silken softness. Sephiroth groaned loudly as Cloud flexed his ass and the taut ring of muscle clamped down on his penis as he slid all the way home. The blond whimpered a little and clenched his fingers around Sephiroth's.

"Closer," he whispered, pushing back against the large body on top of him.

Sephiroth let himself be a little heavier, but not enough to do the blond any harm. His free hand came away from the base of his cock as he sank farther inside and reached around the smaller frame. His corded arm banded around Cloud's chest to hold him closer in a safe, gentle cradle.

"Holy shit, you're big," Cloud breathed as the long cock finally pressed in to the base.

"Too much?" the silver haired man asked. It was obvious he already knew the answer to the question, but asked anyway out of courtesy.

The blond snorted. "Ya, right."

Sephiroth smiled into Cloud's neck. "Just making sure."

The General kissed the blond's cheek softly and _moved_.

Very, _very_ slowly.

His long, heavy cock pulled out until just the bulbous head remained inside. There, he teased. The substantial cap of his erection pulled just a little to stretch the ring of muscle apart just a little farther before pushing back in. Sephiroth moved in little millimeters to tease the entrance to Cloud's body. The blond wriggled and tried to push back, to fill himself again with that fat cock.

"Fucking tease," he panted as Sephiroth once again rode his bucking body and wouldn't let Cloud force his cock any deeper.

"Does it feel good?"

"Hell ya," Cloud laughed. "But…I want all of you. I want that big, fat-" he squealed as suddenly Sephiroth thrust deeply into his clenching tunnel.

Sephiroth laughed and pulled back to thrust again, his balls slapping heavily against Cloud's. "Is that what you want, baby?"

Cloud nodded, feathered hair swaying against his face. His head was turned so Sephiroth could press soft kisses to his cheek and the edge of his mouth. Cock rubbing heavily against the soft sheets, Cloud knew it wouldn't take much to get him off. He'd been trained to orgasm even under the most difficult of situations in order to please patrons. When faced with something like this…his overly sensitive body didn't stand a chance. Sephiroth's length was hitting _all_ the right places. The silver haired man was hard. _So_ fucking hard that it almost felt like he had a plastic toy inside of him. Except toys never felt this good. They weren't hot with that soft, velvety skin. They didn't come attached to a huge, searing body that hugged him close and whispered in his ear.

"Do you need…?" Sephiroth asked, hand starting to untangle from Cloud's in order to reach down and-

"Just like this," Cloud panted and pushed back harder into Sephiroth's hips. "I wanna - _ah_ - like this. Oh _ya_." Each thrust sent his hard, strutted sex skidding across the sheets. It was enough. Holy _fuck_ it was _enough_-

"You're there," Sephiroth grunted. "You're _right_ _there_."

Cloud started to scream but cut himself off as he lost his breath. Everything went tight and almost _hurt_ before it all released in hard, pulsing beats. The sheets underneath him slicked with his cum as it spurted from his desperately bucking cock.

Sephiroth stilled himself with great power of will. He wanted to feel it, relish it, _live_ it. He wanted to feel the blond's pleasure from every angle he could, and the way Cloud's ass tightened before breaking into throbbing undulations around his cock made Sephiroth bow his head and moan brokenly into Cloud's neck as he, too, started to orgasm.

The blond smirked through the aftershocks of his own orgasm as he felt the bigger man start to cum. He clenched as hard as he could and moaned in a way that made most men he'd ever met go insane. Sephiroth wasn't any different and shuddered hard through his orgasm.

It felt good. It felt _so_ good to have Sephiroth release inside of him. Cloud didn't feel sullied or dirtied or like he needed to roll over, clean himself up, and spread his legs for the next customer. No. He felt sated and like he was finally clean for the first time in his life. Like Sephiroth's scalding heat burned away the filth that had clung tenaciously to his body and soul since the first time he opened his mouth and sucked down a cock for five gil.

Cloud went limp and Sephiroth eased him down and withdrew his arm from underneath the blond's heaving chest. The silver haired man pressed himself down as much as he dared while supporting himself on his arms. It felt good to have Cloud so pliant and unguarded underneath him.

"Mmm," Cloud whined. "Too quick. It was over too quick."

Sephiroth chuckled. "We'll just have to do it again." Thank the Goddess for mako-powered libidos. His organ, which had never really softened in the first place, was standing at full attention again.

Cloud purred as Sephiroth moved gently back and forth. "A repeat performance might be in order."

"Definitely in order," the General laughed. "How do you want it?"

"Just like this," Cloud sighed and moved his hips in time with Sephiroth's little shifts. "Just fucking vanilla."

"Alright," Sephiroth breathed with a smile. "Straight vanilla."

END


End file.
